


【锤基】索尔他又双叒叕死了，谁干的？（非常恶搞）

by a_rotten_apple_core



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rotten_apple_core/pseuds/a_rotten_apple_core
Summary: 由于本文是游戏向，可能会提及以下内容BG配对（如索尔和希芙，洛基和西格恩）各种角色各种死去活来双性、生子但也由于本文是游戏向，所以上述内容都不会有详细描写





	1. Chapter 1

火锅论坛-游戏板块

 

主题帖：萌新求问《神话风云》游戏的远古诸神剧本，奥丁家族如何成功破局。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

事情是这样的，我看最近神话风云这个游戏比较火，就下载了来玩，选了第一个剧本远古诸神，游戏推荐新手玩奥丁家族，我就开始了。

就是那个阿斯加德国王，外号“众神之父”的奥丁，家庭成员有妻子芙丽嘉，两个双胞胎弟弟巴德尔和霍德尔，奥丁还有大女儿海拉，她还是冥界的女王，但她开局就宣布另立家族，不认自己是奥丁家的人了，好在奥丁还有两个儿子索尔和洛基。不然王位传给不是本家的人的话就Game Over了。

其实海拉另立家族特别可惜，因为她名下有冥界那么大的土地，而且天生教育特质就是天才指挥官，生理特质强壮，虽然性格特质差了点：拷打爱好者、残暴、专断、易怒、骄傲（哎这差的是一点吗，好像五毒俱全了啊-_-||）但……但是她头像特别帅气啊！御姐什么的谁不喜欢啊！而且她武力值爆表，连奥丁都比不过，更不要说她那两个弟弟了！

要不是她宣布另立家族的话，楼主分分钟把继承法改成男女平等啊！

哎，由于海拉另立家族，奥丁只好苦逼的看自己那俩儿子。

大儿子索尔，教育特质鲁莽的战士（战士属性中最差的那级，和他大姐最优秀的那级简直天差地远），生理特质倒也是强壮（安慰了楼主幼小的心灵），性格特质是决斗大师、骄傲、诚实、慷慨、易怒，不上不下吧，属性基本全堆在武力值上了，结合他那个典型维京人的金发蓝眼头像，整个一胸大无脑的感觉。

小儿子洛基，开局的时候还没成年，成年以后教育特质是难以捉摸的影子，楼主点开说明一看，意思是最优秀的间谍，策划阴谋和保护国王安全什么的最拿手了，生理特质敏锐（就是聪明啦），性格特质是：神秘主义者、学者、狡诈、嫉妒、勤奋，和他哥完全反着来，属性全堆在阴谋力量上了，楼主开人物查找器看了一遍，喵的全世界就这个儿子的阴谋能力最高，简直天生的间谍总管。

楼主先去吃个饭，回来再说。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【二楼】抢沙发专业户

抢沙发！

——————编辑更新——————

楼主你仔细考虑一下啊，洛基是第二顺位继承人，他要是当了间谍总管，索尔的命就悬了，游戏开局就有提示的，间谍总管是保护国王安全的得力助手，但前提是对国王足够忠诚，否则他们要搞事的话国王死都不知道怎么死的。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三楼】选贤举能不立长

让索尔挂了也没什么不好，反正他的特质和属性都那么差，只有一个强壮还能看，让洛基上位吧，什么正统什么长子继承制统统边儿去！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四楼】要肛道理

楼上的异端！长子天然正确！废长立幼乃国家败亡之兆！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【五楼】高端玩家简称高丸

都什么年代了还长子正确呢，楼主听我的，现在只有两个儿子就赶紧安排他们娶老婆扩大家族人数，不然万一挂了一样会GG的，就别折腾长子幼子呢，赶紧生孙子要紧，我读书多我不会骗你。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【六楼】这个游戏我曾玩过的

同情楼主，神话风云的新手推荐剧本根本就是坑，我玩过一次，结果奥丁死了以后索尔上位，上位一个月被神秘暗杀，洛基上位，洛基好不容易暗杀了大姐海拉以后突然抑郁消沉死了。于是巴德尔上位，结果巴德尔被约顿海姆的劳菲宣战了，我还紧锣密鼓的筹划抵抗，巴德尔被霍德尔暗杀了，霍德尔那个蠢货还暴露了，他上位以后自己属性差就算了（比海拉的五毒俱全还糟糕），还带了一个因为暗杀巴德尔得到的“弑亲禽兽”属性，全国造反，内忧外患直接崩盘GG了。

那个剧本是我至今以来的噩梦。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

我肥来了。

按照五楼高丸（……）的指点，我没敢任命洛基当间谍总管，正好有个适龄的女孩子希芙，就把她嫁给索尔了，打算赶紧生出第三代继承人。

结果这个时候海拉突然向我宣战了！

？！

女儿啊你管理冥界那么大一片地方还不够吗！她宣战了，于是我让奥丁带兵去抵抗，结果！！

奥丁在战场上直接被这个不孝女打死了！

？？！！

后方索尔紧急继位，我控制索尔继续玩，就在和海拉周旋的时候，突然！有一天弹出一个事件，说索尔夜里听到什么东西在床边咝咝响，我一开始还没放在心上，结果那是一条蛇啊一条毒蛇啊！然后索尔就这么GG了，没错，他一个阿斯加德的神王被毒蛇咬死了，这让我能说啥呢……

而且死了都不知道那毒蛇是谁放的啊，洛基就继位了啊，然后洛基继位一个月得了一个抑郁消沉属性，我安排他娶了一个属性很好的女孩子西格恩，结果他又多了一个紧张不安属性！

然后某天我的洛基就死于抑郁消沉了！

？？？！！！

巴德尔上位第三天，海拉攻破都城，GG了。

楼主现在很冷静，楼主要去吃个火锅冷静一下。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【八楼】抢沙发专业户

抢沙发！

——————编辑更新——————

我打赌，索尔是被洛基放的毒蛇咬死的，他阴谋力量那么高，不用当间谍总管也可以暗杀人的。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【九楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

楼上+1

而且我有一回刚开局奥丁就自然死亡了，控制索尔的时候发现和洛基是互为仇敌的，兄弟俩互相负一百的好感值，那血红血红的好感值哟，真是索尔不死谁死。对，我那局的索尔也死了，还是什么出海事故掉海里淹死的。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【十楼】海姆不达尔

楼主，建议你防患于未然。

洛基一成年就立刻把他抓进监狱，在监狱的人是没法密谋害人的。

对了，记得要打入地牢，否则他那么聪明还可能逃出来。

抓人的罪名什么的，栽赃一下就有了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【十一楼】要肛道理

没错，为了大儿子，只好牺牲一下小儿子了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【十二楼】选贤举能不立长

楼上的这个时候就不肛道理了？为了大儿子就算没有证据也要牺牲小儿子？道理做错了什么你要这么肛他？

楼主听我的，直接把索尔扭送修道院去出家，让洛基上位，胸大无脑的人有什么好的。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【十三楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

我按照大家教的，栽赃了洛基罪名，然后去抓他，但是他跑路了……

读档再抓，还是跑路了……

来来回回七次了，根本抓不到啊……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【十四楼】海姆不达尔

任命一个好的军事总管。

建议从奥丁开局，就任命索尔为军事总管。

武力值高的军事总管可以增加逮捕成功率。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【十五楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

楼主上吧！我看好你哟！（顺便帮我掉进海里的索尔报仇！）

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【十六楼】诡计之神

呵呵。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【十七楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

我重新开局了，任命了索尔为军事总管，然后洛基刚成年，我就把罪名安排好了，我说他要杀他哥也不算冤枉他吧。虽然他这局是没杀，但是之前那回肯定是他了。

索尔亲自去逮捕洛基，果然逮捕成功了，然后我把洛基投入了地牢。

索尔这个傻孩子还来给他弟弟求情，我的傻儿子哟……你都亲手逮捕他了他还能不恨你吗，当爸爸的都是为了你的安全着想啊。你妈来求情都被我回绝了，你也别来求我。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【十八楼】抢沙发专业户

抢沙发！

——————编辑更新——————

这样应该能破局了，恭喜楼主！下面只要专心对付海拉就行了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【十九楼】高端玩家简称高丸

楼主你也别做的太过了啊，万一索尔有个三长两短的话，你还要靠洛基翻盘呢。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【二十楼】要肛道理

亏你还是高玩呢，索尔属性强壮没看见吗，只要不是被暗杀，他很快就可以子孙成群了，根本不用依靠弟弟的子嗣，弟弟什么的都是累赘，要不是怕多个“弑亲禽兽”的属性的话可以直接处死。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【二十一楼】选贤举能不立长

……

行吧，你们高兴就好。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【二十二楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

我来汇报战况了。

在大家的热心帮助下，我，又又又崩盘GG了……

事情是这样的：

奥丁再度被海拉阵斩，我的内心一片平静。

索尔成功继位，结果要迎娶希芙大婚的时候发现希芙已经嫁人了，我的内心真的一片平静。

就在物色新媳妇顺便抵抗海拉的时候，索尔死了……死于宴会上的饮酒中毒，行，行吧，我的内心真的真的一片平静。

于是要把地牢里的洛基放出来继位了，结果洛基在地牢里得了抑郁消沉属性，已经挂了，一看死因是死于自杀……

我……

我……

我的内心……去他喵的我的内心一点都平静不下来！这洛基动不动就抑郁消沉是有什么毛病啊！而且每次都是轮到他继承王位了他就抑郁了，你都当上国王了你还消沉个鬼啊！

虽然还有巴德尔，但是楼主心态爆炸，直接关了游戏来吐槽了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【二十三楼】抢沙发专业户

抢沙发！

——————编辑更新——————

楼主挺住！话说洛基不都已经坐牢了吗，为什么索尔还是会死于中毒啊？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【二十四楼】骨科甚是好嗑

啊我觉得好虐，分分钟脑补一出大戏，深爱哥哥的弟弟被父亲诬陷，被哥哥亲手抓进地牢，结果就在牢里听到哥哥的死讯所以绝望自杀……而他直到死的时候都不知道，其实他的哥哥曾经在王位下长跪不起，只求父亲能够宽赦他。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【二十五楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

楼上你嗑cp嗑出幻觉来了吧，没看见我说的这兄弟俩互相是仇敌好感值都是负一百吗，应该是恨不得对方赶紧去死才对吧。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【二十六楼】肾科大夫

那么问题就来了，王位有了，仇敌哥哥死了，为什么洛基每次不是死于抑郁消沉就是直接自杀呢？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【二十七楼】高端玩家简称高丸

这个应该只是随机的吧，有时候这个游戏的疾病系统是比较迷，比如前面洛基娶老婆还紧张不安呢。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【二十八楼】骨科甚是好嗑

仇敌怎么了，相爱相杀最带感了！

分分钟脑补的一出大戏：

“索尔，你也相信我要杀你吗？”他颤声问道，看着他金发蓝眼的兄长，父亲的命令让他措手不及，他更没想到来逮捕自己的竟是自己的哥哥。

那个童年的玩伴，那个后来因为误会渐行渐远的“仇敌”。

可我从来没想要你死啊。

宛如神明的兄长紧绷着脸，没有回答。小王子只能苦笑一声，伸出手去，任由索尔将镣铐锁在自己腕上。

这就是自己成年的礼物，冰冷的镣铐。

既然我注定要被毁灭，那我宁愿是你毁了我。

被面无表情的哥哥亲手送进地牢，那里阴暗潮湿，只有草垛，角落里也许还有老鼠在窃窃私语。可比他身上感觉更寒冷的，是他的心。

*  
“父亲，我求求你，放了洛基吧！”明亮的王宫里，索尔跪倒在王座之下，“我愿意不计较他想暗杀我的罪名，只求您放了他！”

“不。”奥丁拒绝了他七遍，从无改变。

索尔只能继续跪着，恳求着，他所受到的这点难处远远比不上洛基，他的弟弟，那个事事处处和他相反的小王子，现在被关在不见天日的地牢里，他怎么受得了呢？

然而他终究也没能替弟弟求得父亲的宽恕。

*  
奥丁死去，索尔接过王冠，他径直去了地牢。

“只要你否认你先前的罪名，我立刻可以放你出去！”

“呵……”洛基背对着他，“不，索尔，我早就想你死了。”

终于等到兄长离去的脚步声，眼泪才敢滑落他的面庞。

*  
“我就知道，杀我的人不是你……”毒酒发作的一刻，索尔却笑了，将酒杯扔在地上砸了个粉碎，“释放洛基！”

没有人知道，新王死前的微笑，是因为他以生命洗清了弟弟的名誉。

洛基，你那么聪明，继位以后，一定可以保护好自己的。

*  
国王驾崩，新王万岁——

管他是谁万岁，反正不会是他。

在得到哥哥死讯的那一刻，洛基摸出贴身藏着的小刀，刀刃上映着他的笑容。

蠢货，你相信我从来没想过要杀你吗？

哥哥，我来见你了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【二十九楼】肾科大夫

……

怎么办虽然明知是楼上脑补的故事，但我还是觉得真相了，膝盖给你，我不要了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十楼】真相君

什么鬼，这又不是搞基游戏！

提醒你们一下，开后台作弊器有惊喜。

你们没人发现洛基的头像根本不是维京人的脸吗，明明奥丁全家都是典型的维京民族脸，开后台有惊喜。

还有楼主不知道索尔是谁暗杀的，也可以开后台看。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 游戏是有原型的，不过我根据剧情需要做了些改编，原本的游戏里当然是木有锤基的。
> 
> 巴德尔和霍德尔在神话里是奥丁的儿子，这里挪作他的弟弟。

【三十楼】真相君

什么鬼，这又不是搞基游戏！

提醒你们一下，开后台作弊器有惊喜。

你们没人发现洛基的头像根本不是维京人的脸吗，明明奥丁全家都是典型的维京民族脸，开后台有惊喜。

还有楼主不知道索尔是谁暗杀的，也可以开后台看。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十一楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

LS的，但我为了达成新手通关成就，开了无作弊铁人模式啊，不能开后台。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十二楼】海姆不达尔

我开了后台。

我看了洛基的身份。

我发现他有秘密资料。

真实的父亲：约顿海姆国王劳菲。

……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十三楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

等……等等！

这个信息量有点大啊我去！洛基不是奥丁的种？！！芙丽嘉给他戴绿帽了吗！难怪洛基长得一点都不维京啊！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十三楼】要肛道理

原来是野种啊，那就直接选择调查然后公布身份，关押起来处死好了，这样还连最后一点顾忌都不用有了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十四楼】选贤举能不立长

我实在是看不下去了口胡！说绿帽的，说野种的，你们没看见奥丁和芙丽嘉之间那个大大的真爱标志吗！

而且就算亲生的又怎么样？我也开后台看了，海拉倒是奥丁的亲生女儿，还不是说分家就分家！在楼主这个档里还几次手刃亲爹，这种女儿给你你要啊？

反而洛基是有奥丁森的家族身份的，他上位游戏也不会GG，还是默认为奥丁家的，海拉要是上位你们就GG了好伐？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十五楼】啥也咨询不粗的侦探

你们真的有玩过这个剧本？

我还以为洛基不是奥丁的亲生子已经人尽皆知了呢，没想到这里一大票人还在泰坦星上啊，消息这么闭塞。

我是真玩过这个剧本的，我的索尔继位以后，娶的是一个系统随机刷出来的福斯特家的小姐简，触发了事件，简问为什么洛基和我们家族的人相貌差别那么大。这个时候有几个选项，有一项是花钱请人秘密调查，我调查过，原来洛基是奥丁以前和劳菲打仗赢了以后抱回来的养子，根本不是什么绿帽。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十六楼】看帖就是不回复

心情复杂……这个消息把我炸出来了。

这毕竟是一个家族传承游戏啊，虽然不是绿帽，但我还是……我本来还很喜欢洛基的。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十七楼】看我的雷神锤

现在的问题难道不是楼主的索尔百分百被暗杀是怎么回事吗？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十八楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

我又开了一档，看大家讨论那么热情，我就再接再厉不放弃了。

开局三天，这回奥丁是病死的，额米豆腐，终于没有被海拉阵斩。

一周后，海拉向索尔宣战，然后索尔还没死呢，我花大钱从华纳海姆请来的间谍总管死因不明……我的内心毫无波澜。查看了一下，阿斯加德一群胸大无脑，也就洛基的阴谋力量最高，我就闭眼任命他当间谍总管了，破罐子破摔我不管了！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十八楼】海姆不达尔

……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【三十九楼】抢沙发专业户

抢沙发！

——————编辑更新——————

竟然没抢到！楼上的出来我们单挑！

楼主你这是要索尔死吧……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四十楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

提前为索尔点蜡……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四十一楼】要肛道理

弹出事件索尔快死的时候，楼主截图吧，算为丰富索尔的死法做贡献了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四十二楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

[图片]

这样算吗？

造福看不见图片的手机党，文字描述：我（索尔）走进一家小酒馆，这所酒馆有些偏僻，但是海姆达尔（我目前的军事总管）告诉我，这是方圆几十里唯一的一家酒馆了。我捏着鼻子进入里面，酒馆的空气里漂浮着粪臭的气息……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四十三楼】高端玩家简称高丸

得，这次索尔要被化肥崩上天了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四十四楼】看我的雷神锤

索尔怎么可能用化肥上天？索尔都是用妙尔尼尔上天的。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四十五楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

楼上的，你的语文理解能力有点捉急啊。

不过旅店里有化肥的气息……槽多无口，是我的话早就逃命出这家酒店了好吗，不怕炸死我还怕被熏死呢！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四十六楼】诡计之神

你们中庭人以前的卫生条件可没那么优越，人和化肥杂处一室并不奇怪，楼上酒馆楼下厕所也很正常。

被化肥崩上天的索尔，很适合他。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四十七楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

楼上你这是顶着一个诡计之神的ID就入戏了吗？小心雷神粉来打你。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四十八楼】不是鲁滨逊的星期五

请楼上这位先生放心，雷神粉打不到他。

以及，他所说的情况在千年以前是确实存在的，曾有一则逸闻：有一群贵族在酒馆聚餐时，老旧木地板朽坏无法承重，导致他们一道掉入楼下的化肥池被集体淹死，就是这一情况的反映。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四十八楼】肾科大夫

这故事有点重口啊。

楼主的索尔上天了没有？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【四十九楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

我来汇报最新进展。

索尔没有死，千钧一发的时候洛基冲了进来，把他带出了酒馆，他们刚刚逃出来，后脚酒馆就爆炸了。

[图片]

这次之后索尔对洛基的好感值单向变成正一百了，但是洛基对他还是负一百，我决定继续让他担任间谍总管，反正之前没任命他也是个死，说不定任命了他以后他暗杀了索尔当上国王就能不抑郁了吧o(╥﹏╥)o

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【五十楼】骨科甚是好嗑

为什么你们还要怀疑是洛基杀了索尔啊，看看这一幕，要不是洛基，索尔就被化肥崩上天了好吗！

啊我感觉自己又能爱了！看我提笔写一段！

*  
“索尔，你放心将你的安全交到我的手上？”黑发绿眼的小王子笑着问道。

“当然。”新王郑重回答道，“你是我弟弟，我怎么会连你都信不过？”

接着，索尔不由分说，将象征暗卫指挥权的符节塞进了他兄弟的手中。

洛基转开眼去。

这个傻瓜，他根本什么都不懂，他甚至都不知道，他们从来都不是兄弟。

从小的一切，父亲的防备，母亲的欲言又止，还有他们虽是兄弟却迥异的相貌，早就让这个被誉为“难以捉摸的影子”的九界首屈一指的间谍大师隐约有了猜测。终于有一天，他查到了真相。

原来自己不是奥丁的儿子，不是阿斯加德的王子，而是敌国约顿海姆的冰霜巨人之王劳菲的儿子。

自己，不过是个质子而已。

知道真相的那一刻，洛基几乎崩溃，他想要质问自己存在的意义，可是奥丁甚至没有给他答复就去世了。现在他只有索尔了，愚蠢的兄长，和他从小竞争的哥哥，阻碍他登上王位的唯一绊脚石，这个……将性命交托给他的索尔。

他握住符节，手心被烙得滚烫。

大约是那个傻大个的温度吧。

*  
他看着一无所知的索尔走进那个拙劣的陷阱，知道只要自己再数几个数，这个大块头就会彻底消失在自己眼前，洛基什么都不用做，只需要等待。

他数着数，等待着。

心跳越来越快，手心被符节的棱角刺痛，忽然之间，脑海中充斥着酒馆浓烟滚滚的景象，然后是自己高居王位之上。

然而王座下面空荡荡的，一个人都没有。

洛基打了个寒噤。

他狠狠一咬牙，冲进了已经没有多少时间的酒馆，疯了似的把他的兄长拽了出来，连拖带拽，手脚发软，却一刻也不敢停歇。

直到轰隆一声，他僵立住了，不敢回头看上一眼。

接着，洛基从背后被人拥住，感觉自己跌进一个温暖的怀抱，他熟悉的体温贴着他，急促的热息喷在他的耳窝：

“洛基，没事了，别怕，你救了我，我们没事了，洛基，洛基……”

这个心怀不轨的间谍任由自己被抱住，闭上眼睛，藏住即将汹涌而出的泪水。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【五十一楼】肾科大夫

……

楼上你这是又来发布真相了吗？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【五十二楼】要肛道理

这次不过侥幸而已，任命洛基当间谍总管，索尔迟早是要死的，区别只不过是被化肥崩死还是被毒蛇咬死而已。

不信的咱们走着瞧。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【五十三楼】看我的雷神锤

洛基才不会放任到最后一刻才来救！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【五十四楼】诡计之神

怎么可能会去救索尔那个蠢货！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【五十五楼】火锅不吃鸳鸯的

楼上和楼上上的，你俩要不先打一架？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【五十六楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

[图片]

[图片]

[图片]

奇迹出现了！小二基他立功了！小二基他又立功了！小二基他又又又立功了！

第一次是索尔坐的船遇到了克鲁苏（这啥玩意？触手怪？），就快要船毁人亡的时候，洛基开着战舰来救人了！

第二张图是索尔出门去打猎的时候，随从突然都走散了，然后突然出现了一伙蒙脸的弓手对他意图不轨，这个时候洛基带着护卫队来救人了！

第三张图是索尔坐在家里的时候（话说他家不就是王宫吗？），突然有人冒名顶替侍卫前来行刺，最猝不及防的致命一刀被洛基挡下来了！简直九界第一好弟弟！然后索尔的武力值总算不是白堆的，对刺客反杀成功。

就是现在洛基多了一个受伤属性，然后不久又弹事件，现在他伤势过重发烧了。现在楼主很方啊！我怕这个九界第一好弟弟有个什么三长两短，你们看看下面三个选项哪个可以把洛基救回来？急！在线等！

[图片]

造福看不见图片的手机党，索尔叫来了宫廷医生，现在有三个选项：

1、激进治疗，我知道自己在做什么！

2、保守治疗，你能保证病人的安全吗？

3、放弃治疗，让我们为病人的健康祈祷。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【五十七楼】抢沙发专业户

抢沙发！

——————编辑更新——————

喜闻乐见的情况出现了……

本来我想说既然这个弟弟不是亲的，就激进治疗好了。

但是这个弟弟既然比亲弟弟还好，那还是不要激进治疗了吧。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【五十八楼】高端玩家简称高丸

这个问题应该@肾科大夫

记得当年本高丸也是一颗小萌新的时候，急于彻底根治疾病，选择了激进疗法，结果……

往事不堪回首（远目）

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【五十九楼】肾科大夫

这个我知道。

性盛致灾，割以永治！

病人发烧了不要紧，阉了就好了；病人梅毒了不要紧，阉了就好了；病人天花了不要紧，阉了就好了；病人得鼠疫了不要紧，也是阉了就好了。

在这款游戏里，唯一不能通过阉割治好的大概就是阉割本身了。

而且我和楼上们的观点不一样，平时要是单纯发烧或者单纯受伤的话，让索尔给弟弟选择保守治疗都没问题，稳妥为主，没必要一上来就用狠的。但是现在楼主这档的洛基是受伤+发烧，两个减健康的debuff堆在身上，分分钟都有可能挂的，倒不如用激进疗法，反正搏一搏吧没准就治好了呢？

不过记得先给你弟弟选择一个知识属性高的阉（划掉）医生。

算了，选项都已经跳出来了，现在请好医生也来不及了。

楼主自己看着办吧。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【六十楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

……

激进疗法这么可怕的？！！=口=

不过能治好的话……

我试试看吧……

索尔：弟弟，你放心，无论你变成什么样子，在我眼里你永远都是我的弟弟！（X）

我……

我……

我……还是先去存个档吧，万一有个三长两短再读档回来好了……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 割以永治是游戏中真实存在的有效疗法，当然在现实中绝无参考价值，请勿当真……

【六十楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

……

激进疗法这么可怕的？！！=口=

不过能治好的话……

我试试看吧……

索尔：弟弟，你放心，无论你变成什么样子，在我眼里你永远都是我的弟弟！（X）

我……

我……

我……还是先去存个档吧，万一有个三长两短再读档回来好了……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【六十一楼】来自阿斯加德的冰霜巨人中庭王

坐等治疗后续。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【六十二楼】火锅不吃鸳鸯的

楼上的ID简直每一个词都充满槽点。

但是仔细一想又好像很符合某人人设的样子。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【六十三楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

呼！洛基的命捡回来了！

也没有少什么不该少的器官！我的宫廷医生干得漂亮！

不过其实我选择的还是保守疗法啦（对手指），然后伤口是愈合了，但是烧一直没退，这时候又跳出选项说索尔可以做点什么，是彻夜守候还是彻夜祈祷，第三个选项还是放弃治疗，我想着那么好的弟弟，没准还可以改善关系呢，就让索尔彻夜守候照顾了。

然后洛基的烧也退了！

但是……

[图片]

O(╥﹏╥)o弟弟你为什么还是恨我！为啥好感值还是血红血红的负一百！

然后洛基醒来才三天，就告诉我说上次刺杀的幕后黑手他查出来了，你们猜是谁！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【六十四楼】骨科甚是好嗑

所以索尔的彻♂夜♂守♂候期间干了什么？（手动滑稽）让洛基就算伤好了也还是恨他？

听说发汗可以让体温迅速降低的哟~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【六十五楼】海姆不达尔

洛基查出来的结果？

可信么？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【六十六楼】选贤举能不立长

就楼主目前这个档，在没有洛基担任间谍总管的情况下，索尔死亡多次。在弟弟担任了间谍总管以后，索尔从各类刺杀中生还多次。

反而被刺杀受伤差点生病到要变成“圣人”的好像是洛基吧？然后你们还要说洛基查出来的结果可不可信？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【六十七楼】圣人布拉

楼上你在影射什么，我很不开心。

那种激进粗暴的所谓治疗术根本就是愚昧！发明这种文化的人一定姓灭名霸，以减少宇宙生物后代种群数量为己任！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【六十八楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

楼上的发言，一看就是有故事的人。

阉割疗法包治百病是灭霸发明的+1

其他诸如空气传播的梅毒，就算配偶有忠贞属性也无法避免的被戴绿帽（让人简直想不婚），国王才刚刚活到成年就被突然蹦出来的死神说你大限到了，这些事件大约也是大紫薯写的，目的就是为了让人在这个以繁衍家族为目标的游戏里也无法痛痛快快地繁殖吧（X）

话说没人猜到底是谁派的刺客吗，我出五毛钱赌约顿海姆的冰霜巨人王劳菲。他和奥丁是世仇，一定很想搞死索尔吧。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【六十九楼】诡计之神

霍德尔。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七十楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

回复 骨科甚是好嗑：  
楼主的索尔指着奥丁的胡子发誓！没有对弟弟做任何禽兽之举！毕竟游戏里没有弹任何事件！给你看兄弟俩的属性，他俩都还是直……

[图片]这是索尔的属性

[图片]这是洛基的属性

索尔的属性是坚强的战士（之前率军和海拉周旋的时候涨经验了，从鲁莽的战士变成了坚强的战士，不过距离他大姐的天才指挥官还差得远呢），强壮、决斗大师、骄傲、诚实、慷慨、耐心。

原先没有耐心，是易怒，但是照顾了弟弟一趟以后易怒变成耐心这个好属性了。

洛基的属性是难以捉摸的影子，敏锐、神秘主义者、学者、狡诈、嫉妒、勤奋、伤痕累累和……

！！

和同性恋？？

我是不是眼花了！弟弟明明之前一直是直的啊，到底发生了什么！我要找我的宫廷医生谈谈！

 

回复 海姆不达尔：  
是霍德尔，我不知道可信不可信，洛基会说谎吗？我现在慌得一笔啊，到底要不要相信他追查下去？

回复 选贤举能不立长：  
唔，看你说的有道理，现在索尔已经平平安安过了一年了，我手下索尔活得最久的一次！o(╥﹏╥)o 好弟弟，哥哥相信你一回！弟弟再爱我一次！

回复 圣人布拉：  
你好像是很有故事的样子，摸摸，以后不要选择激进疗法就好了，按上面大家说的，请一个好点儿的医生保守治疗吧。

回复 西红柿火锅最好吃：  
这个游戏这么丧心病狂的？？靠空气传播梅毒？绿帽满天飞？还有死神？？

哦，对哦，绿帽满天飞这件事我也碰到过，不过不是索尔被绿了，是有人想勾引索尔来着。好像是什么叫阿莫拉的一个属性魅力非凡的女人，但是我让索尔拒绝了。

回复 诡计之神：  
……

你说的太准了！确实洛基给我的答案是霍德尔！

 

*  
现在我选择让索尔带兵出征了，继续和大姐去打仗，运气坏的话大概又会被阵斩，但如果运气好点儿的话，索尔的属性可能还能够再升个级？

国内由洛基摄政，我已经直接指定他为摄政王了，就算他想干掉索尔那也是可行的（自暴自弃脸）

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七十一楼】骨科甚是好嗑

痛心疾首！

你知道弟弟为什么这么恨你吗！就因为你什么都没有做啊！

*  
昏黄的烛火下，索尔那双明亮湛蓝的眸子染成了深蓝，就像暴风雨来临前的海面，隐伏着汹涌波涛，让人不禁揣测其下有多少湍急的旋涡。

无论哪一个旋涡，自己都无法逃离。

洛基想着，抬手将胳膊挡在眼前。他不想看见索尔，不是现在，不是在自己如此虚弱的时候，虚弱使他依赖，让他的身体不自觉地渴求最亲近的温暖。无论他承认与否，他对他名义上的哥哥，索尔这个蠢货……

不，别去想。

“洛基，别这样，你难受吗？”

不由分说地，索尔挪开他的手臂，将弟弟抱了起来，端起一碗水耐心地送入他的口中。洛基啜饮着，心却痛恨着这一切，痛恨着自己还想在哥哥的怀里迁延更久。

为什么这个大块头如此正直？就算那双眼睛看似变得深沉，但其实这个阿斯加德的国王还是一根筋的蠢货！他明明可以去祈祷室向奥丁祈祷，或者干脆丢下洛基，任仆人们照料或干脆不找人照料，让他的弟弟自生自灭的！他凭什么选择亲自守候照顾，就算夜深也不离开，凭什么！

洛基发着烧，头脑晕晕沉沉，他不知道自己还能在兄长的怀里伪装多久，假装自己对关爱嗤之以鼻，对索尔毫不在意。

长夜过去，他的热度渐褪，索尔的脸色好了许多，吁出一口长气。

“还好，洛基，最危险的时候已经过去了，这次的事情多亏了你，我得说——”

湛蓝双眼骤然睁大，因为他被他的弟弟堵住了双唇。

恶意在他唇齿上辗转研磨的洛基放开了他，重病初遇的诡计之神笑了起来：“这个就是你照顾我的报酬，哥哥。”

索尔猛地站起身来，不可置信地瞪着他的兄弟，洛基继续笑着：“感觉恶心吗？”

众神之王没有回答，也用不着回答。

洛基知道，他的哥哥一定感觉恶心坏了，就像他被索尔彻夜照顾的感觉那样，糟糕的要命。他们兄弟之间从来不适合温情脉脉，还是剑拔弩张的仇敌关系更好，也更习惯。

索尔呼哧呼哧喘着气，脸涨得通红：“你，你……”

他的弟弟伸手抚摸着唇角：“是的，索尔，我是同性恋。但是刚才那个，只是谢谢而已，你尽管放心，我对你没有兴趣。”

索尔额角绽起一根青筋，立刻转身离开了房间，只留下房门带上的震响。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七十一楼】看我的雷神锤

上面那是什么鬼！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七十二楼】不要逼我变绿

……

瞎、瞎了！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七十三楼】阿斯特拉德皇子

上面两位反应别那么大，这个游戏本来不就是靠脑洞才能玩下去的吗？我倒是很喜欢这种展开呢，何况现在洛基确实在被哥哥照顾以后出现了同性恋属性，索尔则是出现了耐心属性，嗯你们仔细想想……

简直令人浮~想~联~翩~

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七十四楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

忽略七十一楼的脑洞文，我们还是来关心一下楼主吧。

索尔有没有被大姐海拉干掉？洛基当摄政王有没有在后方发动政变？霍德尔到底是不是刺杀索尔的元凶黑手？  
我简直想打这么一句了：

预知后事如何，且听楼主下回分解！

P.S.楼里那位诡计之神是谁啊，这个说话的语气，这个好像对我们不屑一顾的感觉，还有这个说是谁就是谁，特别精准的猜测……而且看他的发帖时间，要么就是留学生时差党，要么就是真•外国/星人……

妈呀最好不是我想的那样！谁来关一下我的脑洞！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七十五楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

楼上快把脑洞关上！

吾王才不会跑来看一个奇葩小众的游戏贴呢！那应该就是个cosplay爱好者啦！

（就算有可能是，也要坚决认为那不是！至少表面上坚决认为那不是！否则吾王的性格和手段你懂的！）

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七十六楼】一东一西

有木有人发现沙发君已经消失很久了？

而且七十一楼的骨科兄可不是一句话抢沙发啊，他都写了那么长一段同人文，期间居然没有任何人坐楼主的沙发？这什么情况？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七十七楼】抢沙发专业户

我没消失，只是最近有事。

现在又干劲满满的回来了，摩拳擦掌准备继续抢沙发！

哦对了，还有一件重要的事。

我在此声明：

我收回之前说的喜闻乐见那句话！我道歉！

我收回之前说的喜闻乐见那句话！我道歉！

我收回之前说的喜闻乐见那句话！我道歉！

重要的话说了三遍了，请大人大量放过我吧！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七十八楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

……

感觉事情变得更加诡异了（小声哔哔）

回复 要当丁小基的蝼蚁：  
对对对，那只是一个cosplay爱好者！绝对不是真的英俊潇洒的你王！更不是某穷得连火锅都吃不起的圣所老王！更更不是某高中的某友好邻居的背后的男人小王！以及更更更不是阿斯加德的王！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【七十九楼】我能变得很大

哈哈哈哈！楼上的你们都太入戏了！

复仇者联盟什么的，阿斯加德的神什么的，都是不存在的，不存在的啦！

不要看了几部电影就那么入戏啊，毕竟纽约没有被砸过不是吗，德国的飞机场里也绝对绝对没有发生过什么内战，更加没有什么大紫薯把全宇宙人口灭一半这种事情啦。

那个诡计之神肯定是cosplay爱好者，就像我女儿一样，也就像我叫了这个名字可不意味着我就是什么蚁人啊，别想太多了！

来给你们讲一个笑话吧：

蚁人想从索尔的鼻孔里钻进去，把他的脑子拽出来，但是最后失败了，知道为什么吗？

因为索尔没有脑子啊！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【八十楼】我太美丽了怎么办

哈，哈，哈，哈，哈。

蚁人，你太幽默了。

但事实上你做不到，你钻不进去，变得很大就更不可能钻进去了。

你为什么叫蚁人？你有六条腿吗？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【八十一楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

……

这楼都快拧成麻花了，楼上都是什么妖魔鬼怪！今天cosplay漫展放假了吗！

吾王是一定存在的，他永远活在吾心中！不，这个说法不对……只要有人信仰，神明就会长存，吾信仰吾王！终身的！

至于某蚁人，你要是想钻进吾王哥哥的鼻孔，绝对会被电出来的，那脑袋里全是电好吗！

看我把话题拧回来！

楼主，你查看过骑士团面板吗？那里应该有两支骑士团，一支叫正联，一支叫复联，复联骑士团里的人有概率和索尔碰到，然后达成好友关系，在海拉入侵的时候他们会参战支援的，应该会让战争顺利一点，加油！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【八十二楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

看楼上的……不知道哪里来的几位，作为一朵萌新，我有点紧张啊。

那啥，霍德尔已经被关进牢里了，霍德尔请求只软禁他不要关牢里，洛基要求把人直接关地牢不要放松，我听了洛基的，毕竟现在他是摄政。

索尔和海拉打了又一年了，战事非常胶着，索尔从坚强的战士又成长了，现在属性是优秀指挥官，但是也就停留在这里没见再涨了，倒是多了两个战斗属性：神出鬼没的将军、士气激励者。

我搜了一下全世界面板，现在九界武力第一是他大姐海拉（那恐怖的数值根本无法逾越！），第二就是索尔，第三是个绿头人，我点进去一看发现是复联的军事总管叫浩克，要不是索尔属性不断成长的话是不会超过他的。

然后这时候突然又弹了两个事件：

[图片]

这个是第一个事件，来了一个叫女武神的人，武力值还算可观，是专门来投靠索尔，自动请缨打海拉的。我本来有点心动要不要让索尔娶她，结果一看她是独身主义者……好吧，那只能让她当军事总管了。

问题是第二个事件：

[图片]

这是什么鬼！彩虹桥下的星旋突然泛出黑色雾气，民众传言是地狱之门打开了，要关上地狱之门的话有以下几个选项：

1、填石头，把阿斯加德的全部石头扔下去，地狱之门一定能填满。

2、驱邪术，让我们能请到的九界最优秀的法师们集合起来连续做法七日七夜，一定能关上地狱之门。

3、献祭，大臣们提议，把神王最宝贵的人扔下去献祭，一定能关上地狱之门。

我看过了，胸大无脑（X）的阿斯加德知识属性最高的一个是王太后芙丽嘉，一个是九界第一好弟弟洛基，让这俩不吃不睡做七天法那得是什么样的禽兽！

扔最宝贵的人……现在索尔对洛基的好感度最高，正一百，依旧很禽兽。

所以我应该选填石头吗？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【八十三楼】抢沙发专业户

抢！

——————编辑更新——————

楼主你去买彩票吧，又是女武神事件，又是地狱之门，全都集中在一个档里……

别忘了阿斯加德的全部石头里还有一颗蓝坷垃啊，那可是让全国建造工程减工时减花费的宝物。

所以，宝石和弟弟你选谁？（滑稽表情）


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 空气传播梅毒警告

【八十四楼】高端玩家简称高丸

楼主这是在创造奇迹啊，索尔居然活了那么久。

我上次让索尔活下来的一局是奥丁把他强制送修道院出家了，不过那一局后来的走向相当一言难尽……

这次我建议选择扔洛基，因为扔宝石会触发相当惨烈的后续事件，划不来的。

我读书多，真的不会骗你。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【八十五楼】选贤举能不立长

楼上的，你上次还说赶紧给索尔和洛基各自娶老婆，不要扭送修道院呢，敢情你自己就干过，你真不会骗楼主？

扔活人这种封建迷信必须杜绝！扔蓝坷垃！什么后续事件，兵来将挡水来土掩。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【八十六楼】海姆不达尔

八十四楼说的没错。

扔宝石的后续事件非常严重。

对整个九界都会有影响。

既然霍德尔已经拿下，不如牺牲洛基。

索尔已经没有生命危险了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【八十七楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

楼上的你们是魔鬼吗！

吾王难道还比不上那一块破石头！

吾王对他的哥哥是那么忠心耿耿！要不是吾王，锤哥已经死了一万次了！就像本论坛那个“远古诸神剧本索尔•奥丁森的一万种死法汇总”高楼一样！

你们摸着良心说，吾王是不是九界第一好弟弟！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【八十八楼】阿斯特拉德皇子

回复 要当丁小基的蝼蚁：  
你竟然让神话风云的玩家摸着良心说话（手动滑稽），有良心的人会玩这个？要知道在我们神话风云里，角色最常干的事情那就是杀父娶母生妹妹，X姐X妹X女儿，没有X过老娘生过妹妹的还敢在神话风云面前妄称自己是大奸大恶，怕不是逗我。

来，跟我读一遍本游戏口号：我的附庸的附庸不是我的附庸，我的女儿的女儿还是我的女儿。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【八十九楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

上面的又是什么魑魅魍魉！！

我们玩的是一个游戏吗，我怎么从来没遇到过如此丧心病狂的剧情！某皇子你的思想很危险啊，快点跟我走一趟。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【九十楼】不要逼我变绿

我觉得我不适合观摩这个游戏，理解不了现在年轻人的口味。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【九十一楼】看我的雷神锤

杀父娶母娶女儿是不对的，其他都是很正常的事情，不应该相提并论。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【九十二楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

……妈、妈呀……

难道X姐X妹在楼上的看来是正常操作？？细思恐极！楼上的你到底是什么人啊，你顶着雷神的号在这里说如此丧心病狂之语，雷神他知道吗？会不会让你看他的雷神锤？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【九十三楼】骨科甚是好嗑

回复 阿斯特拉德皇子：  
X姐X妹是正常操作，那有没有X弟弟的？我比较关心这个。

回复 西红柿火锅最好吃：  
相比较来说，认为西红柿火锅好吃在我眼里才是真•丧心病狂，而且我们大家玩的绝对是同一个游戏，只是你肯定没尝试过游戏里中庭的祆教角色和古埃及太阳神崇拜的角色，来我来给你选摘一段：领主和近亲结婚被认为是神圣婚姻，是婚姻的最初形式，是值得鼓励的，可以增加附庸对领主的好感度。

以及，神话里近亲结婚也是很常见的，我记得希腊主神宙斯就娶过表姐表妹姨妈亲姐，上过女儿还有外孙女还是曾孙女来着，所以那位雷神锤同学相比宙斯还是十分有人/神品的，就是他的身份确实有点……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【九十四楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

在我游戏期间，你们到底探讨了什么神奇的哲学问题啊……

收住收住！我的索尔现在是直的！直的！（说着又看了一遍索尔的属性，确定没有出现某个奇怪的特性）

我没有扔弟弟，虽然这个弟弟突然弯了确实一言难尽，但是看在他救了索尔那么多次的份上也不应该扔他啊，所以我把蓝坷垃，啊不是，蓝宝石扔下去了。现在看你们说后续事件会相当惨烈，我有点方啊，谁能告诉我到底是什么后续事件，我好有个心理准备。

另外汇报一下，霍德尔挂了，死因是瘐死狱中，我眼一花还以为是瘦死狱中呢，还纳闷我是没给他喂饭还是咋地。

巴德尔叔叔请求结婚，我打开人物查找器面板查了半天，唯一合适的居然是冰霜巨人王劳菲的妹妹，也有敏锐属性，嗯我不管了，就给叔叔娶了这个蓝孩子（X），天知道阿斯加德和约顿海姆的混血儿会是什么样，想想还有点小期待呢。

其实索尔按说也应该结婚了，但是！但是！他出现了比弟弟的突然变弯更加一言难尽的事情！我想想我应该怎么说吧。

和海拉周旋了快一年了，因为正面怼不过这位彪悍的大姐，我们一直在打游击战，期间索尔认识了复联骑士团的团长史蒂夫，和他结为好友，还和复联里的其他好几个人也成了好友关系，现在史蒂夫主动提出前来助战，我们兵合一处，加上女武神，大家一起上，好不容易正面怼过了大姐一次，消灭了不少亡灵军队，形式一片大好。

就在这个时候，乐极生悲的事情发生了，哎，你们看我截图吧……

[图片]

是的，最离奇的情况发生了，索尔多了一个属性，梅毒……

………………

…………

……

(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

谁能告诉我这个游戏还讲不讲理了！索尔一个大好单身青年，至今未婚没娶老婆，没开勾引约会情人，还格外正直的拒绝了阿莫拉的勾引，他是怎么得的梅毒！空气传播的吗！

我还特别看了一下，前预定王后（现在已经嫁人了）的希芙没有得梅毒，试图勾引索尔的阿莫拉也没有得梅毒，就连九界第一好弟弟洛基我也看过了也是健健康康的，距离索尔最近的梅毒患者是八百里开外的一个黑暗精灵，这是怎么得上的，怎么得上的！

而且不知道为啥，宫廷医生一年就出诊一回，上回他给洛基出诊过了，所以现在就算是国王的情况十万火急了，宫廷医生也是请不动的，这又是什么鬼！

话说就算他出诊了，这种情况要怎么医啊，真的要歌以咏志吗！

很好，现在索尔被空气传播了八百里开外的梅毒，洛基是个同性恋，所以一切希望都寄托在你身上了，巴德尔叔叔！奥丁的子孙已经没救了，阿斯加德的未来只在你和你的冰霜巨人老婆能不能子孙满堂，祝你们幸福！

楼主决定再去吃个火锅冷静一下。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【九十五楼】抢沙发专业户

抢！

——————编辑更新——————

笑死了，楼主真的应该去买彩票了。

梅毒是靠空气传播的这难道不是一项九界的常识吗（手动滑稽）我也遇到过这种情况，只有老婆一个，老婆健健康康没有情人，自己也没有任何情妇的国王说梅毒就梅毒了，国王一脸懵逼，我也一脸懵逼。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【九十六楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

这、这个剧情已经越来越魔幻了，我是谁我在哪我到底要干什么？

久久回不过神来……

话说梅毒不是灭霸为了消灭宇宙中的生命往人间播撒的生殖相关疾病之一吗，我听说这个游戏后期会出现泰坦入侵事件的，现在灭霸都没弹事件出现，就有梅毒了这是不是不太科学啊？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【九十七楼】高端玩家简称高丸

西红柿兄，你在神话风云的游戏里谈科学？这个游戏没有科学，魔幻起来的时候中庭入侵阿斯加德都有可能发生的。

说到泰坦入侵，其实是有办法破解的（推眼镜）

那就是保证蓝宝石一直锁在奥丁的宝库里。

是的，那颗现在已经被楼主扔掉的蓝宝石。现在已经没有办法避免了，泰坦入侵事件触发以后，灭霸的宝库里这颗蓝宝石还是会登场的。而且如果楼主开的是随机事件的话，泰坦入侵还不一定是在游戏后期出现，就楼主目前这个人品，没准过会儿就会出现~

建议读档改扔弟弟，还来得及。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【九十八楼】看我的雷神锤

扔任何人都是不对的。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【九十九楼】骨科甚是好嗑

感受到了楼上强烈的求生欲2333

阿斯加德和约顿海姆的混血儿啊……好吧，既然现在剧情如此魔幻，索尔和洛基是不太可能了，巴德尔和他老婆生的混血也算是圆了我的某种念想吧。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百楼】一东一西

似乎在楼主的更新之后，楼上的这位嗑骨科都嗑不动了，摸摸，不要轻易放弃，也许宫廷医生能够不割就永治呢！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百零一楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

回复 高端玩家简称高丸：  
我恨你……

你毒奶的太厉害了吧！现在泰坦入侵事件真的触发了啊啊啊！我和海拉的鏖战还没打完呢！

趁着上次大捷，赶紧和大姐签订了无条件和平协议，大家就当无事发生过……

正当我要转头对付灭霸的时候，呵呵。

[图片]

[图片]

先是劳菲跟我宣战，要夺回约顿海姆的远古冰棺，以及对中庭的宗主权。

再是黑暗精灵（就那个隔着八百里奋勇传播梅毒的种族！我记他们一辈子！）的麻辣鸡丝，宣战要把阿斯加德整个吞掉……

至于灭霸，他要的是尼达维的宗主权，还有阿斯加德的半壁江山。

我打开他的面板看了一下，他同时对九界都宣战了，都是要人家的一半土地。

你那么牛逼你咋还不上天呢？

哦，现在估计他还不至于要上天，我的索尔要上天了，同时被三家宣战，我@#！#！￥！

你体会过绝望吗？

——绝望就是现在这样。

最绝望的是当我想读档扔弟弟的时候，发现我之前在地狱之门剧情的时候根本没存档！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百零二楼】抢沙发专业户

抢！

——————编辑更新——————

楼主楼主告诉我，下期彩票买什么？

说正经的，按照宣战理由的严重程度排列，先把麻辣鸡丝（这什么名字？楼主你打错了吧？还是饿得慌？）干掉先。

然后是灭霸，尽量扛到无条件和平。

劳菲那边先认输也可以的，等缓过气来再干他就完事了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百零三楼】诡计之神

调查你弟弟的身世并公开，然后关进牢房。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百零四楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

？！！！

楼上的是谁！这个号你都敢盗，你胆子也太肥了吧，不怕出事吗！

正值阿斯加德危亡之际，需要兄弟同心之时，还想着把吾王关进牢房是闹哪样！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百零五楼】屈臣氏玫瑰

确实，现在还想着关洛基有点轻重不分了，这不合适。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百零六楼】巴格的盖拉

楼主确实动了要把弟弟丢下彩虹桥的心思。

Sigh

痴心弟妹古来多，不渣的哥哥谁见过。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百零七楼】不是鲁滨逊的星期五

回复 要当丁小基的蝼蚁：  
经过查询，第一百零三楼并未被盗号，是本人发言，谢谢您的关心。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百零八楼】真相君

赞同一百零三楼，眼下只能公开洛基的身世，然后把他关进大牢了，这是游戏机制决定的。

一来霍德尔已死，就算洛基不是间谍总管，索尔也没有性命危险了。二来劳菲的国家是诸子均分制，长子拿大头，是继承人，劳菲目前的儿子里洛基居长，只要公开他的身份，他就是劳菲的继承人。

把对手的继承人关进大牢，可以狂加己方的战争分数，大约洛基一进牢房，索尔就可以和劳菲谈成无条件和平了，确实是高招！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百零九楼】骨科甚是好嗑

洛基觉得索尔变得陌生了。

自从阿斯加德被三方宣战之后，他的兄长时常用一种难以形容的眼神看着他，这位小王子逐渐明白了那是什么意思。

索尔一定是后悔了，也许当初他就应该把自己丢下地狱之门，那样灭霸就不会来了，阿斯加德的威胁会减轻很多。也许现在，他已经知道了他们不是兄弟，只要洛基被公布冰霜巨人的真实身份，被公布根本不是阿萨神族，甚至是阿萨宿敌的劳菲之子，然后就此下狱，那么约顿海姆的困境也可迎刃而解。

洛基唯有苦笑，自己居然是那么有用。

那么，哥哥，就做你想做的吧，只要我能给你带来解脱。

因为我知道，你永远不会回应我的感情，我掩藏在仇恨之下的真心。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 剧情极其非常恶搞，恶搞，魔幻展开，魔幻展开！

【一百一十楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

一百零三楼……那个……没有……被……盗号？

懂了，吾王英明！原来这样就可以成功！

楼主快按照吾王的吩咐去做！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百十一楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

目前的进展是这样的。

我派洛基去跟踪并调查他自己，于是出现了洛基自己跟踪自己，并查出了自己其实是劳菲的儿子的状况……

然后我把洛基又一次关进了大牢（好弟弟，委屈你了，等你出来要啥哥哥就给啥！），对约顿海姆的战争分数果然瞬间飙升到百分之五十，立刻签了无条件和平协议。其实能那么快和平大概和灭霸有关，那货的几万人大军兵临冰霜城，劳菲急着把部队调回去。

于是我又把洛基放了出来，弟弟向我申请打报告想要获得领地和头衔，我看了一下索尔手头的直辖地，划拉了几块给他，封了洛基一个公爵，算是补偿他为国入狱吧。

说起来也是奇了怪了，之前我封地专治各种不服，就洛基这个小奇葩弟弟，得到了封地和公爵头衔，对索尔的好感值还是血红血红的负一百，你们兄弟俩到底是有多大的深仇大恨啊喂！

而且洛基一到封地，立马拉起一个派系，派系名称叫作目标：暴君索尔退位。

……

“暴君”索尔现在一脸血！

内忧外患的时候，弟弟还在给哥哥添堵！

哦，对了，而且公布了洛基的身份以后，他现在不是索尔的弟弟了，就算索尔退位，那继承人也是巴德尔叔叔啊，难道你的真爱是巴德尔！索尔哭晕在厕所！

而且国内有一些贵族加入了这个派系，然后洛基就举兵叛乱了。

正在焦头烂额的时候，索尔不得不回兵去对付他的前弟弟，结果又很喜感的一幕发生了。

刚一短兵相接，弹出提示，洛基被俘虏了！

？！

战争分数瞬间变成百分百，叛乱失败，所有参与叛乱的贵族全部被关进了索尔的大牢。

……

总有一种被弟弟送人头了的错觉是怎么回事？

然后现在全国除了我坚定的好弟弟洛基以外，其他所有人对索尔的好感值都是正一百了，抵抗外敌入侵+75，平定重要叛乱+25，包括之前跟着洛基造反的那几个现在在监狱里的，也是对索尔好感值爆棚（一群抖M？）要钱给钱要人给人，全国同心同德推戴索尔抵抗麻辣鸡丝（真名不叫这个，只是念着像）和灭霸大紫薯。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百十二楼】抢沙发专业户

抢！

——————编辑更新——————

让我捋一捋发生了什么事啊。

洛基自愿入狱（这种bug我曾遇到过的，你见过搞阴谋然后自己说服自己不要搞的间谍总管吗？），帮助索尔抵御了外敌（之一）。

洛基拉起国内心怀不轨的贵族搞叛乱，然后给哥哥千里送人头，把所有叛乱分子打包送进监狱，还白送哥哥全国好感值。

Emmmmm……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百十三楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

太、太灵性了，快拉住我不然我也要站骨科去了！当初我还以为是洛基谋害的索尔呢，钻进这个帖子以后到底发生了什么？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百十四楼】骨科甚是好嗑

楼上的，别挣扎了，快点投入我大骨科的怀抱吧！骨科大法好，肾科大法更好！

洛基每一次对索尔的捅刀，那都是满满的爱意啊！

楼主快把九界第一好弟弟放出来！监狱里有瘦死，啊不瘐死的风险的，不要让哥哥变成负心的大猪蹄子！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百十五楼】屈臣氏玫瑰

所以索尔的梅毒怎么样了，这种疾病不能拖。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百十六楼】wincef

哈哈哈这个弟弟对哥哥是真爱了，顺便楼上的，你要给索尔介绍一个专治花柳病的老军医吗？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百十七楼】巴格的盖拉

看到楼主说“前弟弟”，“现在不是索尔的弟弟了”，还有洛基的真实身份是索尔让他调查出来公诸于世的，就觉得心痛到不能呼吸。

哥哥啊，我一心恋慕着你，如同影子伴随着光，我曾妄想其实你是我在人间的兄长，是我在天上真正的丈夫，可你的眼终于落在别处，忘却我们昔日的时光，而我除了那童年的过去，终将一无所有。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百十八楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

那啥，索尔梅毒的事情我没忘，我倒宁可忘了……

现在九界已经乱成一锅粥了，情况大概是这样的：

麻辣鸡丝对阿斯加德宣战了，所以尼达维和中庭也对黑暗精灵宣战了，索尔和他们打的时候弹出事件，向世人证明了他的英勇，多了一个勇敢的属性。

关于这个属性，我们后面再说。

然后是灭霸对九界全部宣战了，于是现在全世界包括黑暗精灵在内，也都对灭霸是战争状态，他一个挑全宇宙一片，我也是蛮佩服他的。

我把弟弟放了出来，为了让他不要再给哥哥找事，把他扔去了黑暗精灵那里搞刺杀。反正他那么高的阴谋力量不用也是浪费，最后洛基成功把麻辣鸡丝给咔嚓了，于是阿斯加德和黑暗精灵的战争直接取消，但是那边过来报复的刺客把洛基给刺伤了，正好这个时候，那位大喇喇一年只出诊一次的宫廷医生愿意出诊了。

呵呵。

我现在知道为什么宫斗剧里动不动让太医院一同陪葬了，我看着宫里这个一年休息364天但可以拿365天工资的御医就特别想锤死他啊！

鉴于洛基是被我派任务才受伤的，决定先让医生治他，索尔的话再撑一年，明年再治吧……

弟弟被治好不久，灭霸的军队已经到了家门口，复联骑士团被他直接打散了，现在我打开浩克的人物面板还是“未知地点”，这是直接被打飞了吗？

索尔宝物库里的妙尔尼尔是真•被打碎了。

心痛啊，但是都来不及心痛了。

下一次再打的时候，九界第一好弟弟，洛•基•被•灭•霸•俘•虏•了！

我•提•出•交•赎•金•那•边•都•不•同•意•放•人！

之前被抓去的战士也都这样啊，灭霸那边根本不要赎金的，所有俘虏全部被杀了祭天了！现在只是刚刚祭过一轮天，那洛基的命还能拖一阵。

然后精灵国度已经陷落了，灭霸在他占领的精灵国度一般土地上实行了烧光政策，原先的城市教堂城堡之类的建筑全烧成白地了。其他八界也岌岌可危，现在是全宇宙联合在一起都锤不过灭霸和他的大军的节奏，这也太逆天了吧！

而且灭霸的军队都不需要后勤补给的，路上完全不会因为天气或者补给不足而减员，打这种敌人简直心累……

最后我输了，不是索尔想投降，是战争分数摆在那里，直接被系统判定输了。

于是弟弟没有回来，一半的阿斯加德（包括之前划给弟弟的土地）都变成了焦土。

这个时候宫廷医生表示自己要来给索尔做手术。

……

然后就是你们喜闻乐见的情况了。

[图片]

因为“勇敢”属性，索尔勇敢的接受了过激治疗。

……

梅毒倒是医好了，呵呵。

就是现在索尔可以去练葵花宝典了。

……

我是谁我在那这是什么魔鬼研发的游戏？

就在我已经心神恍惚的时候，传来这么个消息。

[图片]

谁能告诉我上面写的都是什么玩意儿？？

手机党看文字：

死亡追求者灭霸，强迫我的弟弟洛基成为他的小老婆。

(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻

这个游戏是给人玩的吗，个游戏是给人玩的吗，游戏是给人玩的吗，戏是给人玩的吗，是给人玩的吗，给人玩的吗，人玩的吗，玩的吗，的吗，吗！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百十九楼】抢沙发专业户

抢！

——————编辑更新——————

看完后，我陷入了久久的沉默。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百二十楼】骨科甚是好嗑

今天晚上吃紫薯粥！本来看个复联电影就被一刀一刀捅个半死不活的，现在游戏里都给我来这出！我以后天天吃紫薯顿顿吃紫薯！吃到人间没有紫薯！

@诡计之神

求你，如果你真是阿斯加德的神，就显灵让这个故事往正常的方向发展吧！这种剧情我这颗小心脏实在接受不了了！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百二一楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

@诡计之神

楼上说的就是我要说的，别让这么BT的剧情上演啊，吾王，吾的小心脏接受不来！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百二二楼】一东一西

楼上两位，不要圈人给人造成烦恼了，摸摸。

你们不会把那位诡计之神当真了吧，这就是个cosplay而已啦，就像之前那位“蚁人”兄说的那样，纽约没有被砸过啊，德国机场也没有过内战啊，怎么可能真有什么复仇者什么阿斯加德的神呢。

就算有，和我们也是语言不通哎_(:з)∠)_你们能想象洛基上一个叫“火锅论坛”的天朝论坛？

（偷偷摸摸说一句啊，如果真有洛基，而且他真看到了这个帖子的话，估计楼主的锤哥被阉了这种事还是他干的呢【X】）

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百二三楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

哭哭，拒绝戳破真相！

复联一定是有的，吾王也一定是存在的！语言什么的都是小意思了，吾王是外星神啊，还不是会说英文！（大雾）

就算他们不会中文，只要那位星期五不是鲁滨逊而是斯塔克家的，帮忙翻译一下语言也是小菜一碟，说不定都不用他们动手打字，直接听音翻译就可以了！瓦坎达科技同理！

看我圆得好不好，快赞我！（然而还是木有卵用，抱头大哭）

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百二四楼】抢沙发专业户

是啊，一东一西说的没错，你们不要太入戏了，神明什么的怎么可能存在……（消音）

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百二五楼】啥也咨询不粗的侦探

打扰一下，我要说几件事。

一、楼上那位一直致力于抢沙发，但是现在他突然反常出现，就是为了说阿斯加德的神不存在。

二、之前他说洛基被阉剧情喜闻乐见，然后突然就在楼里为这个用词三连道歉，并似乎祈求什么人放过他。

上面两条似乎可以总结出什么来。

三、在游戏中被阉割了也不是绝境，有至少四种办法破局，其中两种办法让生殖器长回来。

四、在游戏中被灭霸纳妾了是好事，因为灭霸是独身主义者，绝对不会跟人上床，这样游戏中的洛基反而能保住一命。

我要说的就这么多。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百二六楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

啥玩意？楼上的别跑那么快，再解释解释ok？

第一二条我看得似懂非懂，好吧可能触及什么分支宇宙什么的玩意儿了吧，算了还是不要多想了，劳烦把第三条解释一下好吗？丁丁长回来是什么鬼！这个游戏也太不……

算了，我是疯了才会在这个游戏的讨论中讲科学。

那至少先留下让丁丁长回来的秘籍再走啊喂！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百二七楼】高端玩家简称高丸

哟，一天不见楼主已经进展到这个地步了啊，可以可以的。

其实情况完全没有你们想的那么坏啦，笑。

宦官是可以破局的，在此友情提供宦官破局四法：鉴于游戏中被阉割的人不能娶老婆但是可以纳妾，在全国范围内找淫荡+勾引大师属性的女士娶为侧妃，然后坐等天上掉绿帽并选择当然是原谅她啊，她的孩子就是我的孩子，那么恭喜你，奥丁家又有后了！索尔王又有子女了！

这是最省事的办法，楼主你参考一下。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百二八楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

当然是选择原谅她啊……

不要出馊主意啦！来个正经的办法好不好啊！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百二九楼】山西的小米养人啊

高丸咋说一半就跑了？

我知道一个办法，有一回我控制的角色在战场上受重伤变成残疾了，然后后来又莫名其妙被恶魔附体了，恶魔附体久了居然让断掉的胳膊又长回来了，弹出事件说是恶魔的恩赐！

之后我的角色生病就放心大胆地让宫廷医生用激进疗法，剁掉了JJ以后不久又长回来了。

唯一的问题是不知道恶魔附体这个属性要怎么得。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百三十楼】高端玩家简称高丸

我说的都是很正经的办法。

上面那个是一种办法，还有一种办法是加入邪神信仰社团，然后获得邪神的黑暗力量护佑，可以治愈重新长出那啥。

所以楼主考虑一下吧，让索尔不信奥丁改信洛基好了（嗯？好像有哪里不对？）

 

TBC.  
“你是我在人间的兄长，在天上真正的丈夫”云云，是基督山伯爵小说里的句子，不过大仲马的原句形容的不是骨科感情。


	6. Chapter 6

【一百三一楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

上面这个不错！让吾王的哥哥改信吾王，吾王就是应该被全世界信仰的嘛，嘿嘿！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百三二楼】骨科甚是好嗑

是啊是啊！

哥哥是九界之王！弟弟是哥哥的王！

同嘿嘿，简直就是完美的骨科剧情（苍蝇搓手）

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百三三楼】要肛道理

呵呵。

你们的王现在是灭霸的小妾，作何感想。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百三四楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

讨厌！我不听我不听！

吾王一定是在忍辱负重，通过计谋保住自己的性命，等着和哥哥重新团圆的一天而已！大紫薯明明是个独身主义者纳什么妾嘛，肯定是吾王欺骗了他而已。

@骨科甚是好嗑

大佬快点散发脑洞写一点，给你打call！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百三五楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

说得对啊，灭霸不是独身主义者吗，根本不会上床的人娶什么小老婆啊？有木有人来解释一下这是什么情况？

而且……而且洛基不是男的吗！为什么男人会被强行纳妾啊我去！难道官方也开始丧心病狂地推BL文化了？？？

难道只有我一个人意识到这个情况很诡异吗，你们为什么都那么淡定自然地接受了这种设定啊喂！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百三六楼】来自阿斯加德的冰霜巨人中庭王

番茄君不懂这个游戏的特殊设定，冰霜巨人里存在双性的，洛基之前是男性没错，但是他被调查出真实身份以后就是双性了。双性既可以和男性结婚，也可以和女性结婚，当然和其他双性结婚也是可以的，还可以怀孕生小孩。

我有过一档，两个冰霜巨人双性结婚以后差不多前后脚大了肚子，想想也是醉了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百三七楼】火锅不吃鸳鸯的

双性怀孕有什么好大惊小怪的。

我还自己编写过几个程序呢，就是mod，其中一个mod是把全世界变成双性，然后就很有趣了，比如奥丁怀上芙丽嘉的孩子什么的（X）

还有一些有趣又邪恶的mod，看这里的妹子们都那么纯洁，我还是不放出来吓唬你们了，总之奥丁怀孕只是初级操作，还有群p啦宦官生子啦以及更多的群P啦。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百三八楼】海姆不达尔

……

使用自编mod无法做任务成就。

有的如同作弊，会丧失游戏乐趣。

请谨慎使用。

P.S.让奥丁怀孕只需后台作弊器即可，无需mod。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百三九楼】守护全世界最好的灭霸

回复 火锅不吃鸳鸯的：  
求你的mod，越多越好！

我想看看小灭霸是什么样子的，可惜他一直是独身主义者，嗯也许mod可以把九界每个人种都弄一发来和灭霸交配看看成果~

守♂护♂全♂世♂界♂最♂好♂的♂灭♂霸

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百四十楼】骨科甚是好嗑

惊了，这年头灭霸还会有粉丝！

鸳鸯火锅，不要给她mod，我不想看见过两天论坛里的战报是一群混血小紫薯！

犯我骨科者，看我打不死你！

*  
看到弟弟被那个大紫薯强行纳为小妾，奥丁之子最后的心理防线崩塌了，他愤怒地扯碎了这份军情，咆哮的声音直达金宫之外。

那个泰坦人怎么敢！

他恨不能赤手空拳撕碎灭霸，在愤怒之后，更多的担心涌上心头。索尔的嗓音嘶哑，几乎重复了七八遍，才让他的新任间谍总管听清楚这位神王在说什么。

“洛基……洛基……去看看他……过得怎么样……”

接着，这个金发蓝眼的大块头剧烈地咳喘起来，仿佛要将肺都一起咳出，他的手紧紧抓住王座的扶手。自从弟弟被俘虏的消息传来，索尔的脑中就是眩晕的，他太知道落到灭霸手中的人会遭到什么样的对待了——所有被送回来的尸体，都有着被打开的胸腔，那里面没有心脏。

阿斯加德的民众传言，灭霸会亲手扒开俘虏的胸，掏出心脏，在只余一丝气息的人面前亲手捏爆那颗心。

想到这里，索尔将头抵在拳上，至少洛基还没有死，事情还不是彻底绝望。

弟弟，等我，我会带你回家。

一定。

*  
洛基站在黑暗象限的阴影里，内心的阴郁只比这整个阴影的王国更甚。

索尔授予他领地和头衔，就算知道他的身份，哥哥也待他如一个真正的阿斯加德人，那么他就要站在阿斯加德面前，站在自己的领地面前，站在阿萨人们面前，抵御任何外敌的侵蚀。

他无视了他的王一再调他回首都的命令，霍德尔已死，国内的心怀不轨者都已除去，他的兄长身边再没有来自内敌的危险，现在国王身边不再那么需要一个优秀的间谍总管了。

洛基调度着领地上的军队，出其不意地给灭霸以打击，为索尔争取时间。

但是那些丑陋的外星军队如蚂蚁一般密密麻麻，绝对悬殊的实力下，洛基已无法做得更好。

他被带到灭霸面前，看着这个丑陋的紫薯，内心满是厌恶。

也许这就是他的终点，洛基的终点，索尔弟弟的终点？

那一刻，他想到了他的哥哥，那个他从小旅店里救出的人，在他生病时彻夜守候的人，就算他装作以仇敌对待也不懂得提防他的兄长，那个将所有信任和宽容都给予他的索尔。

也许，索尔还在等他回去。

他得回去，他等着他的哥哥带他回家。

洛基抬起头，银舌头开始吐出蛊惑人心的话语，无论要付出什么，甚至是他的尊严吧，他等着索尔终有一天来到，终结面前的敌人，带他回家。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百四一楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

没错，这一定就是真相！

为大佬打电话！！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百四二楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

那个……谢谢骨科大佬o(╥﹏╥)o的文。

我来汇报最新进展了，请你们不要抛弃我，不然我就要放弃这一档了……

我心都碎了……

事情是这样的。

这个游戏设定给灭霸的各项属性值都非常高（而且他居然是天才属性，比好弟弟洛基的敏锐属性还要牛逼），还给了他不用吃饭睡觉完全不消耗后勤补给的军队也非常多，鬼知道九界哪里突然来了那么多兵，用火星兵来形容都不对头好吗！

结果就是九界惨败。

各自有一半国土被烧成平地了，我看了一下地球，不出意料的纽约又双叒叕完蛋了，神佑中华（X）

这时候连劳菲和海拉都来找我结盟了，大家都被灭霸打懵逼了，现在全九界形成了统一的包围网，准备下次灭霸再要干啥的话，所有人一起上干他丫的！

尼达维进贡了一个新宝物，叫风暴战斧，我打开一看这宝物属性牛逼了，加成比之前打碎的妙尔尼尔还厉害，可以进行长途传送一部分军队，也不吃后勤补给！就是能传输的人少了点，真打起来一定要很小心很小心的部署才行。

而且现在九界都只剩一半了，再开仗也没有胜算，还得休养生息。

休养生息几年，我开了五倍速让时间流快点，同时注意灭霸没有丧心病狂突然消失独身主义属性什么的，好在没有，他一直是独身主义者。

期间我按照大家的建议，让索尔加入了秘密邪神社团，改信仰邪神（话说官方啊，索尔信仰洛基这个设定你们自己没觉得哪里很奇怪吗？？）后来攒够了邪恶力量，果然有一个修复身体功能。

于是丁丁又长回来了，\\(^o^)/

然后停战期过去了，我正琢磨着现在能不能打得过大紫薯的时候！

灭霸给我发来了请柬！

我揉揉眼，确定自己没看错。

灭•霸•请•我•去•赴•宴！

索尔：请问我可以趁着做客把灭霸剁了吗？

系统：本游戏没有这项服务。

索尔：请问我可以趁着做客把我弟带回来吗？

系统：本游戏没有这项服务。

索尔：请问我可以把士兵带去做客吗？

系统：赴宴不能携带风暴战斧。

索尔：……

最后还是让索尔去赴宴了，哪怕脑补一下他能看到弟弟也行啊。

然后突然触发事件，宴会过程中，洛基突然把他哥弄到没人的角落里，然后跟他哥读了一首情诗。

……

我一看，原来弟弟开了勾引的生活重心。

？？？

弟弟啊你在灭霸的宫廷里面玩勾引不怕出事啊！

而且你对我的好感度还是负一百的仇敌关系啊，你勾引我之前不考虑一下你的好感值修订吗！

因为之前看到过领主发现老婆出轨，是可以合法地把老婆处死的，所以我没敢答应。这件事也就没有了下文，啊不是，还是有下文的。

索尔赴宴完回家，正在忙着把浩克找到宫廷里来，准备对灭霸宣战的时候，突然弹出事件，弟弟派人送来一件宝物，我打开一看——  
居然是蓝坷垃！（X）

弟弟你果然还是爱我的！

于是果断对灭霸宣战，拉上九界所有盟友，大家一起干那个大紫薯！

就在这个时候，又弹出一个事件，我……

我截图的时候手都是抖的，你们自己看吧。

[图片]

洛基死了。

O(╥﹏╥)o

死因不明。

暴风哭泣！

而且我往回读档了几次（存档在宴会结束后，蓝宝石送来之前），但是无论读档多少次，弟弟都会把蓝宝石送给我，然后一进行到这个日期前后，九界第一好弟弟洛基就是会神秘死亡！哭瞎了都，怎么也救不回来！

灭！霸！你！给！老！子！去！死！

你！赔！我！弟！弟！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百四三楼】抢沙发专业户

抢！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百四四楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！

土拨鼠尖叫！

灭霸你赔我们好弟弟洛基啊啊啊！

难道灭霸发现他出轨了，还是他把宝贝送给哥哥了，就把洛基弄死了！

楼主你为什么让索尔拒绝弟弟，哪怕你给他一个拥抱呢，给他一个亲亲呢，你为什么要介意那个什么仇敌关系啊！现在你再也抱不到你弟弟了！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百四五楼】一东一西

神死不能复生，节哀。

话说沙发君这是被打击的都忘了编辑内容了吗？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百四六楼】看我的雷神锤

神死怎么就不能复生了？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百四七楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

不！这个发展我拒绝！

楼上的，你倒是给我们看看吾王啊！你真以为吾王死而复生了几回就不会死了吗！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百四八楼】海姆不达尔

在游戏中，人死不能复生。

节哀。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百四九楼】骨科甚是好嗑

………………

…………

……

@火锅不吃鸳鸯的

鸳鸯火锅，请告诉我你有死者复生mod。

然后请你给楼主发一份。

拜托了。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百五十楼】火锅不吃鸳鸯的

我不是鸳鸯火锅！老子吃火锅从来不吃鸳鸯的！

要么就给老子去吃不辣的，要么去陪老子吃辣的，鸳鸯锅锅你个大头啊！死者复生这种mod没有！否则老子先用来复活老子那档的芙丽嘉了，*!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百五一楼】高端玩家简称高丸

楼主，先退出邪神秘密社团吧，不然待久了黑暗力量会让人毁容驼背瘸腿什么的。

这个游戏确实没有死而复生，你们也别嚎了，为洛基报仇吧，然后该怎么样继续怎么样，不要在一个档的一个人物上投入太多感情，没有他游戏还是能继续的。

可惜楼主在做新手通关成就，不然用作弊器后台至少可以看一下神秘死亡是怎么个神秘死亡，不过以洛基那么高的阴谋力量，能让他神秘死亡的人和事件确实不多，应该是灭霸差不离了。

然后楼主的索尔既然治愈了，也该娶老婆生孩子了，你们家族现在都没有添丁这是药丸的节奏啊，这不是搞基游戏，是家族传承游戏！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百五二楼】抢沙发专业户

回复 一东一西：  
我是被震傻了，这算是个什么发展啊……

心神恍惚.jpg

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百五三楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

回复 高端玩家简称高丸：  
其实家族是有添丁的，之前因为死弟弟的事情太震撼，我一下子没注意到添丁事件。

之前我给巴德尔叔叔娶的那个冰霜巨人老婆，最近刚刚生了一个孩子。

这个孩子……算了你们看一下吧，我是不是疯了？

[图片]

这个孩子是一个蓝孩子，冰霜巨人种，他与生俱来的生理属性是魅力和敏锐，这两个好解释，魅力是遗传巴德尔叔叔的，敏锐是遗传那个冰霜巨人的，但是……

狡诈、勤奋、同性恋……

EXM？？

刚刚出生的零岁小婴儿又狡诈又勤奋还知道自己是个同性恋了？？

而且他也叫洛基？？？

请问这个游戏是还有转世事件的吗？？？？


	7. Chapter 7

【一百五四楼】抢沙发专业户

抢！

——————编辑更新——————

我听说这个游戏是有转世的，但还是猝不及防……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百五五楼】Liul

全身心拒绝这个发展，这样丁小基和索尔就是血亲了，还没出三代的那种。

直系和旁系三代以内的血亲不能结婚！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百五六楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

小洛基剧情大好！最喜欢养成了！

不过这样吾王岂不是和他哥哥变成叔侄了？楼主你要不再读一次档吧，看看吾王能不能投胎到别人肚子里去。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百五七楼】骨科甚是好嗑

楼上的你辈分算错了啦，这个游戏设定巴德尔是奥丁的弟弟，索尔的叔叔，那么他的儿子应该是索尔的堂弟才对，照旧是我可萌可萌的骨科，艸。

而且都玩神话风云了还在乎血亲的问题？这个游戏的拜火教赞成父母兄弟姐妹乱X，其他宗教最近的也是可以叔侄辈的结婚，堂表兄弟姐妹已经很正常很正常了好不好。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百五八楼】高端玩家简称高丸

神话风云的玩家拖出去排队枪毙，大概没有一个杀错的（手动滑稽），比如楼上这位骨科。

血亲结婚是游戏里允许的，但是游戏里也同样有几率触发生下来的后代是近亲缺陷，操控一个近亲缺陷的傻子当下一代国王，别提有多刺激了（X）

楼主要是介意的话也多读档几次刷刷看吧，你的索尔耽误到现在年纪也有点大了，也许能刷一个追求永生事件出来，永生失败就有概率转世投胎了，具体的玩法我过一会儿发私信给你。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百五九楼】骨科甚是好嗑

就算楼主读档让索尔也刷出转世投胎，那也比洛基慢一拍了吧，岂不是兄弟变弟兄？

啊我有点接受不了这个发展，我站年上攻的啊……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百六十楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

我不管，三代以内血亲也好，年上变年下也罢，只要好弟弟洛基回来和索尔相亲相爱就好了，有弟弟你还挑那么多？

……

万万没想到打完这串话以后，我从一个一开始误会洛基恨不得弄死他的围观群众，变成了一个毫无下限站他俩骨科的吃瓜群众。

来给我一个西红柿口味的瓜。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百六一楼】不是鲁滨逊的星期五

鲁滨逊先生托我带个话，科普一下近亲婚配的危害。

哈布斯堡家族-卡洛斯二世

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百六二楼】守护全世界最好的灭霸

少生优生，幸福一生！

近亲婚配，毁人一生！

星期五说得对啊，看哈布斯堡家族那一百多年的近亲婚配史，最后导致卡洛斯二世变成了严重畸形，一辈子饱受残疾折磨，可见近亲婚配应当抵制，骨科尤其要不得啊~

大家要迷途知返呢~

守♂护♂全♂世♂界♂最♂好♂的♂灭♂霸

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百六三楼】骨科甚是好嗑

灭霸粉，结合你上次的发言，我觉得你说这话根本没底气好吗，上次想看灭霸和全世界杂交的人是谁啊？

你为啥不是伊戈粉呢？就是那个游戏里会抓各种人种纳为小妾狂生孩子，再把没有优秀生理属性的孩子们随机杀掉的享乐主义者+弑亲禽兽？

我觉得你很合适那个。

（每次我玩那档都用星爵打爆伊戈的狗头，别提有多爽了。）

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百六四楼】看帖就是不回复

鲁滨逊是谁？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百六五楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

大家，我来汇报战况了。

高丸兄的私信我收到了，然后我按照私信内容一步一步操作的，一点儿也没敢错。

事情大概是这样的。

读档很多次后，索尔人到中年，可能是经过了太多奇葩事件（想想也是，一会儿几次三番被谋杀，一会儿空气传播梅毒，一会儿被阉了，一会儿又长回来了？？），终于决定找到一个办法，解决人类的终极恐惧——死亡。

于是他开了一次大会，讨论这个问题。

在会上，王太后芙丽嘉说她有一个来自华纳海姆的神秘同族，叫伊登，拥有能够让人不老不死的金苹果，如果得到伊登的青睐摘得金苹果，就可以超越死亡。

我现在相信这个游戏是真•神话风云了。

不过老妈说这个女人很难找，于是索尔拨了一年的国家收入给老妈用来当找人经费。

（前方正在和灭霸打仗，后方国王为了追求永生花掉一年的收入，昏君啊昏君，大写的昏君）

当然后来芙丽嘉把伊登找来了，这个卖金苹果的说去金苹果树的路很不好走，要带上很多帝国勇士才行。于是我又把女武神啦，霍根啦，希芙啦，沃斯塔格和范达尔啦，甚至包括浩克啦……一起拖上去找金苹果了。

（重复播报一遍：前方正在和灭霸打仗，后方国王为了追求永生把带病的将领全调走了，昏君啊昏君，昏君+10086）

经历千难万险到了苹果树下，发现金苹果树上只有一颗苹果了，然后！

浩克表示凭什么你吃！

于是他就上去把金苹果吃掉了，获得了永生属性！

？？？！！！

凭什么？凭向导是我妈找的（还花了我家一年的钱），勇士是我家抽调的（把前方的将军全抽走了），路上的艰难险阻是我选择正确通关的（靠着高丸兄的攻略），你问我凭什么吃金苹果？？？

我是昏君，昏君你懂吗！昏君要吃个苹果怎么了！

百般无奈，只好读档……

这次没敢带浩克去。

下一回到了苹果树下，还是只有一颗金苹果挂在树上，然后……然后希芙问我凭什么我吃……

？？？！！！

希芙你也……？

还好，希芙没有直接把苹果吃了，她提议应该大家单挑比赛，谁牛逼谁吃。

也还好，我把浩克调走了，其他人当然对索尔都没有威胁。

抹一把辛酸泪，这年头当个昏君要吃一口苹果都那么难。

于是吃了，然后答卖伊登的小苹果几个问题，最后故意答错。

索尔挂了。

索尔如愿转世了。

嗯，各位喜欢年上攻的兄台们对不起了，索尔紧赶慢赶也没有弟弟快，他现在变成洛基的弟弟了，他的转世属性如下：

[图片]

强壮、慷慨、耐心。

这些属性放在一个0岁小婴儿身上真是一点都不违和，真的，一点都不。

但是我相信你们都看出问题来了。

是的，索尔的转世没爹没妈，我叫他是洛基的弟弟只因为他比洛基的转世迟出生几天，但是索尔的人际关系栏是一片空白的！

这个没爹没妈的索尔，不知道为啥也算是奥丁家族的人。

会十万伏特的我只知道有野生的皮卡丘，万万没想到有一天还能见识到野生的索尔。

一脸懵逼o((⊙﹏⊙))o

巴德尔继位，我控制他继续游戏，家族成员目前三人，巴德尔本人，巴德尔的蓝儿子洛基，还有野生的索尔。

好在这朵野生的索尔转世前安排得好，而且他靠风暴战斧和蓝宝石对灭霸的军队进行了斩首行动（对，昏君一边找金苹果，一边还能时刻瞬移去战场上砍一个黑曜再回来继续找苹果，这么敬业的昏君你们谁见过？谁见过！），把黑曜五将全部咔嚓了，现在只剩下灭霸和他的小喽啰们，九界大反攻，局面控制得住。

不过等干完灭霸的时候，巴德尔也已经老了，连洛基和野生索尔也成年了，巴德尔把前任索尔的风暴战斧给了现任索尔，然后让洛基当主帅，索尔当他的副将，最后他俩不负众望地咔嚓了灭霸，战报没写那么细，也不知道是谁把大紫薯干掉的。

战争终于结束。

巴德尔也嗝屁了。

他的蓝儿子洛基上位，配偶栏空缺，好吧我承认我对于骨科还是有那么一点点抵触的，所以没有给他安排结婚来着。但是等他上位以后……

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百六六楼】抢沙发专业户

抢！

——————编辑更新——————

楼主，现在你的角色只要再生几个娃，就是破局成功了啊，可以拿到成就了，别犹豫。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百六七楼】骨科甚是好嗑

啊啊啊啊啊！我也学土拨鼠尖叫！

楼主，我错了，我再也不挑年上年下了，你让他俩在一起吧，求你了！

只要兄弟在一起，不分哥哥和弟弟！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百六八楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

撒花！恭喜吾王为自己报仇成功！

只要兄弟在一起，不分哥哥和弟弟！+1

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百六九楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

楼主，现在他俩也不算骨科了啊，你都说了是野生的索尔了。

现在距离一个大团圆结局只差一场婚礼了。

只要兄弟在一起，不分哥哥和弟弟！+2

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百七十楼】高端玩家简称高丸

恭喜恭喜，楼主这成功还算很顺利的，以往我要读档更多次。

野生是这样的，因为转世默认还会在原本的家族里，所以如果算好了有孕妇还好，不然就会变成野生的本家族成员，出现在自家的宫廷里。

楼上的都在排队，那我也凑个热闹吧。

只要兄弟在一起，不分哥哥和弟弟+3

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百七一楼】诡计之神

楼主，你费劲摘金苹果，答错问题转世，是为了索尔和其他人结婚？

@看我的雷神锤

以后叫我哥哥。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百七二楼】看我的雷神锤

回复 诡计之神：  
你喜欢就好，哥哥！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百七三楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

嗷嗷嗷嗷！是吾王和吾王的哥哥吗！

楼主你快看啊，正主都出来发话了，快点让他俩在一起，在一起，在一起！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百七四楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

你们……你们也太激动了。

那真的是真主吗？作为一朵小萌新瑟瑟发抖，跪迎雷神邪神两位殿下！

我没有说不给骨科结局啊，刚才我没打完，一不小心就发了。

之前说到我这档的洛基上位，还没有婚配，我还在犹豫……然后我突然发现一个不得了的情况！大好单身蓝青年，阿斯加德的洛基王，居然怀孕了！

请问这个游戏还有空气传播怀孕的吗(ｷ｀ﾟДﾟ′)!!

于是我赶紧查找洛基的人际关系，想看看是哪个胆大包天的，胆敢把当朝国王陛下的肚子搞大了！

洛基的人际关系如下：

[图片]

父母你们也看到了，然后没有兄弟姐妹，没有朋友，仇敌一栏……

仇敌还是索尔？

这仇恨关系也跟着转世的？？

但是为啥情人关系那栏也这么眼熟，这个头像，这个这个……

还是索尔？！

……

陛下您牛逼，又是仇敌又是情人，相爱相杀才过瘾是吧？得，那这怀的是谁的娃也是一目了然了，索尔你得负责。

于是洛基果断把索尔给娶了（好像哪里不对？）。

神王大婚，隆重地……收了属下们一笔份子钱。

等这娃生下来，是个女孩，取名斯露德，确实是索尔的种，阿斯加德种族，先天属性强壮。

我突然一个激灵，然后看了一下女儿的出生日期，算了一下……

好啊，索尔你不是搞大了国王的肚子，你是趁着洛基还是王储的时候就把他给上了！我当巴德尔的时候怎么没注意到你小子呢！

我把国内的继承法调成了男女平等，这样这个公主就是王储了。不过也没过太久吧，洛基的肚子又大了 =。=

这次生的是一对双胞胎男孩，一个是约顿海姆种蓝孩子，继承了敏锐属性，一个是……中庭人种？？继承了魅力属性。

这、这人种不对啊！一个爹是阿斯加德的，一个爹是约顿海姆的，他哥哥也是约顿海姆的，为啥子这个娃娃是中庭人？？请问这是洛基和索尔打了一炮以后瞬移到中庭又找了一个中庭人打炮的结果吗？

哦，破局成就我拿到了，谢谢大家帮忙！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百七五楼】抢沙发专业户

抢！

——————编辑更新——————

楼主，你这回是真的真的可以买彩票了。

每个生理属性的遗传概率只有百分之十五，你这三个孩子每个都遗传到了一项优秀属性，如果不是读档刷出来的，那真是人品爆棚了。

以及，阿斯加德人和约顿海姆人生出一个中庭人是很符合神话风云科学的（手动滑稽）。

要知道在这个游戏里，一个白人和一个黑人有三分之一概率生出黑人，三分之一概率生出白人，还有三分之一概率生出黄种人，可能游戏研发方的漫威以为遗传学就是调色盘吧。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百七六楼】要当丁小基的蝼蚁

吾王才不会出轨呢口胡！

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百七七楼】骨科甚是好嗑

欣慰！兄弟在一起了！！

有关好感度，让我来整理一下啊，弟弟恨死哥哥了，好感度是负一百的，所以他几次三番救了他哥，甚至还以身挡刀了一回，但是就算这样，就算被哥哥彻♂夜♂照♂顾了！也休想他对哥哥有什么好印象！

之后他抓出谋害哥哥的霍德尔，也绝对不是为了哥哥的安全，是为了排除自己登上王位路上的绊脚石而已（请自动忽略霍德尔的继承顺位在洛基之后）！

然后他自愿入狱也不是为了让哥哥和约顿海姆和解，只是为了自己登上王位的时候阿斯加德不是一副战后的惨状而已！组织叛乱千里送人头同理！不顾报复行刺麻辣鸡丝同理！

坚定抵抗灭霸也是同理！被抓走了只是意外，是意外！

当然最后他这个视哥哥为仇敌的弟弟啥也没做，身为王储反而怀了哥哥的娃，当了国王还又生了两个娃什么的也统统是意外！我们要相信他是把哥哥当成仇敌的，绝对绝对不爱他哥！

——有这样的仇敌弟弟麻烦给我来一打，谢谢。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百七八楼】西红柿火锅最好吃

✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿大团圆结局，高兴！

回复 骨科甚是好嗑：  
大佬你要小心啊，你知道的太多了呢！o(*≧▽≦)ツ┏━┓

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百七九楼】一东一西

啊，看完整个战报感慨万千。

楼主，我可以把你的战报内容和大家的回帖整理成文，发到喜欢索尔X洛基配对的相关论坛吗？就做一点小修饰，会基本保留原貌的。

@骨科甚是好嗑

包括大佬你在楼里写的这些同人，我可以一并搬过去吗？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百八十楼】楼主：我是一朵小萌新

回复 一东一西：  
好的，居然还有这种论坛？？

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

【一百八一楼】骨科甚是好嗑

回复 西红柿火锅最好吃：  
我会呼叫雷神保佑我的！萌骨科的人有两位殿下庇佑！

回复 一东一西：  
好啊好啊，你搬的话给我发个地址，我要去暗搓搓偷窥的！


	8. 番外

番外一 • 假如索尔被剥夺了继承权

 

奥丁的决定来的很突然。

成年后不久的某一天，索尔和洛基同时被父亲召到王座前，他们的父亲眯着眼打量了他们一会儿，然后低声喃喃了一些奇怪的话：“啧……胸大无脑，除了强壮属性简直无一可取，武力值三十八，财政管理水平连武力值的零头都没有，还不如洛基有敏锐属性加持呢。”

兄弟俩一头雾水时，众神之父一挥手：“来人，把索尔拿下！”

“父亲！”索尔和洛基一同惊叫道。

“我决定了，”奥丁一本正经地说道，“索尔，你被剥夺继承权了，即日起去闪电庙出家成为先知吧，王储就由你弟弟洛基接任了。”

大王子目瞪口呆，小王子往后退了一步，两个人的脑袋里都晕晕乎乎的，索尔就这样被拖走了，即日起洛基被宣布为阿斯加德的王储。

完成历史使命的奥丁对新王储的属性值很满意，决定让他提早登基，于是很快就单骑出发挑战海拉的一支万人大军，不出意料地战死沙场，将烂摊子留给了自己的小儿子。

洛基茫然地手持王杖，坐在宝座之上，他刚刚调查发现自己是奥丁的养子，所以他的父亲肯定是老糊涂了，居然将亲生儿子丢进神庙，而亲女儿海拉正在率军攻打阿斯加德。不过登上王位的他终于明白了父亲当时嘀咕的那些语义不明的话是怎么回事——

“海拉的武力值也太逆天了吧，居然有四十多！”他隔空拉开海拉的人物属性表叫道。

王座下，一脸懵然的王公大臣们看着他。

“弟弟，派我去吧。”现任先知的索尔越众而出，请求道，虽然有人在他耳边挑拨说洛基篡夺了本该属于他的王位，但这位前王子自己亲眼所见，剥夺自己继承权的命令是出于奥丁的亲口。

然而洛基看这位自告奋勇者的脸色却很难看，他不知道应该怎么和他的哥哥解释，难道要说把我们全国的人筛一遍都没有海拉的武力值高，即使是你也比她差了七点吗。

他可不指望他肌肉过分发达的兄长能明白。

“不，”他干脆地说道，“把你的妙尔尼尔给我，你就回去看好你的神庙就行了。”

金发的大块头刹那间露出失落的表情，但是他没再和他的兄弟争辩，捧上雷神锤就低头离开了，也许自从奥丁剥夺了他的继承权，他就没有资格称洛基为他的兄弟了。

新神王看着他的背影，招招手叫来了守卫者：

“跟着他，到僻静的地方就把他绑架进我的密牢。”

两个小时后，索尔走在乡间的小路上，然后被猝不及防地兜头套了一麻袋。

接着他在麻袋里被对方揍了一顿，头晕脑胀地被人扛起，走过颠颠又倒倒的山路，扔进了某个温暖干燥的地方。

闪电庙的这位先知好不容易挣开麻袋，发现自己被丢了不知道谁的密牢，在这个时代也许不该为这种事大惊小怪，他盘腿坐了下来，只要专心等对方来勒索赎金就好了，当过王子和现任先知的他别的没有，钱还是有一些的。

他浑然不知，牢房外他的弟弟正在磨牙。

控制面板（？）告诉洛基，在监狱里的人只能选择两种生活重心，神学重心或者勾引重心，问题在于为什么他的哥哥居然会选择在牢里静心修炼提高神学素养！难道不应该勾引狱卒好尽快越狱吗！

他不选我选！

于是等待了一阵的索尔等到了密牢的门打开，令他惊讶的是走进来的是他的兄弟洛基，就在索尔以为他的弟弟是来对他斩草除根的时候，绿眼睛的神王俯身下来，抓住他的衣领，狠狠吻住了他。

别误会，他才不是爱他的哥哥！看到他对兄长那咬牙切齿的负一百好感值了吗，他只是需要一个王嗣，但不能被王嗣的另一个家长威胁地位而已！

两个月后，洛基如愿怀上了他需要的王嗣。

“海拉怎么办？”密牢里，索尔抚摸着他兄弟兀自平坦的小腹，担心地问道。说是密牢，这里的设施豪华到堪比王宫的国王卧室了。

“唔……会有办法的。”洛基懒洋洋地说道，“霍德尔试图行刺我，被我抓住了，我派他去海拉那里活动，将功折罪，他会完成的。”

“你能相信我的，”他的囚犯说道，“我爱你，你还怀了我的孩子。”

国王哼哼唧唧，没有说话。

几个月后和海拉的战事以无条件和平告终，阿斯加德除了战争中的兵马以外还损失了霍德尔——天知道海拉把人抓去做什么了。

因为战事迅速结束，黑暗精灵和约顿海姆都暂熄了趁火打劫的心思，现在另有烦心事困扰着洛基，他刚刚发现如果双亲没有结婚，生下的孩子就只能算是私生子。

找个没根基的人来当孩子的便宜老爹？他都显怀了好吧？

于是国王又磨着牙去了他的密牢。

“洛基？”索尔温和地笑着，蓝眼睛里全是温柔。

“我决定了。”洛基气愤愤地说道，“我要剥夺你的神庙，你以后连先知都不是了。”

“然后？”他的哥哥好脾气地继续问道。

神王拉下脸去，没理会他，转身就走了。几天后索尔被剥夺身份，勒索了家产，变成一个彻头彻尾的穷光蛋，然后洛基将他一脚踢出国王的密牢。接着等在密牢门口的守卫者又一麻袋将他套住，扛进王宫。当他被放出来的时候，发现自己正在婚礼现场，国内领主已经全员赶到，祝贺他们的神王娶得如意夫婿。

“别傻笑了！”洛基红着脸说道。

“我愿意。”索尔吻住他。

 

 

番外二 • 宫廷医生二三事

 

1、假如索尔是一位训练有素的宫廷医生

当天他的领主在战场上抓获了一个绿眼睛的约顿海姆人，名叫洛基，他的领主决定把劳菲的这个儿子纳为小妾。

然而事有不巧，他的领主突然发烧了。

“我一定会治好您的发烧的。”大块头医生信誓旦旦地说道，然后举起手术刀。

作为一名训练有素的宫廷医师，当然应该通晓割以永治的奥秘。

他的领主退烧了。

一年后，领主大人为自己凋零的后嗣发愁，索尔自告奋勇会帮助他解决这个问题。在喝下他配置的药物后，领主两眼一翻，咣当睡了过去。

他的宫廷医师敲开了洛基的房门，绿眼睛的小王子嘲弄地看着这一幕，然后伸出双臂搂住了金发大块头的脖子，露出一个诱惑的笑容。

两个月后，洛基确诊了好消息，而领主也确信了索尔的确是一个训练有素的神医。

 

 

2、假如洛基是那位训练有素的宫廷医生

众神之王索尔•奥丁森，登基五年，结婚三年，没有一子半女。

其原因大概是因为王后希芙，她是一名坚定的独身主义者，就算新婚当夜也睡在女武神的营地里，全身心致力于成为一名光荣的瓦尔基里。

洛基决定给他的哥哥找点麻烦。

“哥哥，我的魔药一定能帮你解决难言之隐。”绿眼睛的王弟愉快地说道。

才怪！

现在王宫里一个女人都没有，喝下魔药的索尔就算兽欲大发也不会找到人发泄的，只能难受到憋坏，然后洛基就可以借口割以永治排除一切后顾之忧，成为绝不会被人代替的王储了。

“谢谢你，洛基。”根本没考虑到这一层的神王毫无防备，接过弟弟配置的魔药就喝了下去，而他这位训练有素的宫廷医生期待地等在原地，准备观察魔药生效后兄长可怜的情况。

直到索尔的蓝色双眸完全变成电白的，洛基才意识到哪里不对劲。

……

索尔的脑子断片了，但是他醒来的时候发现自己在卧室床上，身边有一具光裸的身体，上面满是被凌虐的斑斑痕迹，他吓了一跳，继而发现那是他的兄弟洛基，小王子兀自昏迷不醒，然而神王毫无办法，毕竟宫里的唯一宫廷医生就是洛基本人。

一个月后索尔终于在女武神营地找到了他的王后，然而还不等他说明来意，就被希芙的一张离婚通知单拍在了脑门上。这位女神终于如愿成为了女武神，现在她请索尔马不停蹄地离开，爱和谁结婚就和谁结婚去。

洛基因为怀孕，暴露了冰霜巨人的真实身份，不过没有关系，他的孩子会成为不可代替的王储。


End file.
